happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippin' Burgers (Rex Version)
Starring *Amber *Rainy *Sandstorm *Rex Appearances *Flaky *Flowy *Generic Tree Friends Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Amber is hard at work cooking the burgers, while Rainy and Sandstorm are eating together. Rainy tries to squirt some ketchup on their fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Sandstorm instead. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Rex opens the door. He sees Sandstorm covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Rainy and Sandstorm laugh about the incident, Rex believes that she has been injured, causing him to react and in result, we see Sandstorm dead with blood all around her in the background as Rex shows his scary, evil face at the audience. Rex jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Rainy turns his attention to Rex, but he doesn't seem too worried as he continues sipping on his drink through a straw. Rex grabs Rainy's straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Rainy drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Sandstorm screams and looks around the room, having lost sight of Rex. He emerges behind her and shoves a ketchup squirter in one of her ears and a mustard squirter in the other. He squeezes both squirters as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of her nose, killing her. Next, Rex goes behind the grill where Amber is standing. He grabs her by the back of the head and shoves her face down on the burger grill, causing her to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls her head up and we see that the grease has melted her face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of her face. As Amber is still screaming, Rex shoves her face back onto the grill. Outside the building, Flowy and Flaky get ready to enter. Before they can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing the two beneath the door. Generic Tree Friends rush out, jump out, and get tossed out of the building while on fire. Back inside, Rex lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of Rainy's blood, Rex grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Rex eats the fry and sighs, contently Deaths #Rainy bleeds to death after being stabbed in the chest with a straw. #Sandstorm dies after having ketchup and mustard pumped through both of her ears and out her nose. This possibly causes brain damage. #Amber has her face burned off by the hamburger grill. #Flowy and Flaky are crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends are possibly killed in the explosion. #A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign falls on it. Triva #This is the second time Rainy and Sandstorm is in a fan version episode. #This is the (also) third time that Flowy has been in a fan version episode Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Fan Episodes